Fandomstuck- Waving Flag
by TheKittyOKat
Summary: Unfinished, more chapters to come. Homestuck's latest update brings with it an oncoming storm, and he's the only one who can see it. When the worst case scenario happens, can he cope with the loss of the one he cares for most?
1. Chapter 1

Ragged breaths escaped past his bloody lips, eyes wide as choking sobs shook his whole body. He had known his moirail was acting... Strange after the update, but he never expected this. Homestuck's neon green eyes glowed, and the orange around his irises was now bright red. His horns were longer, curved like a goat's, and his greasy black hair was a mess. He let out a low growl, wielding his sickles.

"H-Homestuck..." Hetalia whimpered, shrinking back against the wall. "Homestuck, w-what happened? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer, taking a step forward, expression unreadable, unchanging. Hetalia winced, trying again to move away. But he was cornered. Soon his moirail stood right above him, sickle raised. He shut his eyes tight, and before he could take another breath it came down. He felt pain, and heard the ripping of his thick leather bomber jacket.

Blood.

He could see blood coating his friend's weapon. He let out a loud shriek, trying to roll away as pain exploded in his side. Homestuck brought it down again for another swing but Hetalia threw his foot upwards, catching his arm and sending the weapon clattering out of his hand. For a second he pauses, as if processing why his sickle was gone, before fixing narrowed eyes on the fandom below him. A low snarl made it past his curled lips, and Hetalia scrambled to escape. It didn't seem, however, that his moirail was going to let that happen.

"A-ah!" He squeaked, as a swift blow was delivered to his back. He was brought down to the tile again, and turned just in time for the gray skinned fandom to pounce on him, dropping the remaining sickle. It occurred to him now more than ever his sharp claws, his fangs and horns. For once, he saw his moirail from a different perspective. And he was terrifying. With a ferocious growl, Homestuck raised a clawed hand and swiped it. The pain caused Hetalia to cry out as he felt blood oozing from the fresh gashes on his cheek. He swung again, this time with a fist. The curled fandom could feel salty tears streaking down his face, mixing with the blood as he was hit again and again.

"H-H-Home...!" He managed, grabbing his arms. "S-stop! P-please stop...!"

Homestuck only hissed in return, lifting his clawed hand again. Hetalia shut his eyes tight, whimpering as he laid helplessly, waiting for the pain to come. But it didn't. A loud slamming noise sounded out, followed by loud voices. Ones he recognized. His breath caught as the three fandoms rushed in, Supernatural in the lead. The winged fandom's wings flared and his eyes widened immediately as he saw the scene.

"Hey! Stop! The fuck are you doing?!" Without another moment's hesitation, he launched himself at the horned fandom. Homestuck let out a vicious roar, rearing up and clawing as he was tackled to the ground. Hetalia whimpered, scrambling to move away from them.

"Hetalia! Are you alright?" Doctor Who rushed to his side, looking him over with worried eyes. He nodded in reply, but Sherlock shook his head. crossing his arms.

"No, you're not okay. Judging by the blood pouring through your thick bomber, I would say you're in very bad condition."

The time traveling fandom bit his lip. "Come on, chap. We need to get you to a hospital."

A loud snarl and sounds of impact caused him and the two other fandoms to turn to Supernatural, who had just got to his feet.

"Okay... I got him down... For now... Lets go." He panted, out of breath. "The guys at the hospital can take care of him."

Doctor Who nodded, leaning down and lifting Hetalia up bridal-style into his arms. Supernatural lifted the unconscious Homestuck as well, slinging him over his shoulder.

"Lets hurry, I don't know how long the lad can hold out." Doctor Who said, running a hand through Hetalia's curly chestnut hair reassuringly. Sherlock nodded, leading them out the door and shutting it behind him. No one talked, not daring to break the heavy silence. The air felt thick, solid, as if in vigil. It seemed the whole world was already mourning the inevitable.


	2. Chapter 2

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

Neon green eyes shot open as Homestuck awoke with a gasp, sitting up in his bed. For a second he sat there, panting as he brought an arm to his forehead. A dream. It was just a dream. He wiped away green tears, not sure if he was ready to get up yet. Another dream. Another horrible dream. This wasn't the first one, either. In the last dream he had gone on a rampage and killed all of his friends. In most of them it was just Hetalia, however. Homestuck sniffled, growling a bit. He knew what it all meant. He knew he was ending.

Weeks passed. Homestuck's nightmares only worsened with time, and he found himself talking long walks, towards the woods often. He would linger right by the first few trees. He would stare into the darkness and swallow, knowing what lied inside. A bed, but no ordinary one. This bed was carved of stone, black with a white spiral shape. He would grow daring, and go as far as approach it. The surface looked cold, hard. Perhaps it was due to him knowing what the bed was for, that he felt so afraid in its presence.

He was to die on that bed. When the time came he would have to be killed, right there on its stone surface. But how was he to explain this to his friends? Sherlock, Doctor Who, even Supernatural. But, most of all, his moirail, Hetalia. The small, cheery fandom would be broken. Homestuck bit his lip in thought. He didn't trust anyone else more, however, and knew Hetalia would have to be the one. The one to end his life. Homestuck fought tears on his way back to his hive. He hoped his moirail wouldn't hate him after this.

-:-:-:-

"Nattie!"

Supernatural turned, ruffling his wings with a sigh. He immediately recognized the only fandom who called him that. "Hey, Heta."

Hetalia bounced towards him, but he wasn't wearing his usual smile. Instead, he looked a bit worried.

"Nat, have you seen Homestuck anywhere?" He asked.

Supernatural took a moment to think, a scowl forming. He wasn't fond of the gray skinned fandom, but he had to admit it was weird, for he hadn't been seen all day.

"No, I haven't... Have you asked Doc? Or Sherly?"

"Yeah..." Hetalia looked down sadly.

Supernatural shifted, glancing about. "Well, if you want, I guess I could... Ya know, help you look..." He crossed his arms, cheeks tinted light red, causing his freckles to stand out more. Hetalia grinned wide.

"Really? Oh, thank you Nattie!" The small fandom leaned up on his toes, giving the taller a small peck on the cheek. Supernatural's blush deepened, and he chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"No problem..." He smirked, "Did Doc and Sherly get one of those too? Or am I special?"

Hetalia rolled his eyes with a smile, taking Supernatural's hand.

"Come on, let's go!"

-:-:-:-

It didn't take long for the winged fandom to suggest they split up. He took to the air, scanning the area with sharp vision, in search of Homestuck. When he finally spotted the horned fandom, he was doing some weird shit, staring off into the trees. Supernatural snorted. What a freak. He landed, giving his wings a final flap before folding them neatly. Homestuck turned, rolling his eyes and clapping his hands sarcastically.

"Wow. Look at you, you graceful fuck. Ten ten best landing." He dropped them, scowling. "Show off."

"Hetalia's been looking for you, assbutt." Supernatural crossed his arms. "And I am not a show off."

"You are the biggest fucking show off." He lifted his arms, flapping them to mimic wings. "Look at me, I'm Supernatural. Check out my flaunty ass wings."

"My wings aren't 'flaunty'." Supernatural scoffed.

"And my horns aren't orange. Now, Heta's looking for me? Where is he?"

Supernatural pointed in the direction the small fandom took off in. "Somewhere way over there. He dragged me out here to look for you."

"Awesome. Later!" Homestuck gave him the bird and a mock salute, swiftly turning to leave.

"Hold it!" Supernatural spread his wings, grabbing onto the other fandom and lifting him into the air. "It's much faster to fly~" He said, giving his best shit-eating grin.

"Ah! Put me down, fuckass!" Homestuck screeched, flailing his arms and kicking.

"Not a chance." The winged fandom smirked, flying higher.

-:-:-:-

"Nattie! You found him!" Hetalia grinned wide, hurrying over as Supernatural landed, dropping Homestuck in the grass by him.

"Piece of cake." Supernatural shrugged, spreading his wings a bit and stretching his arms.

"If you're done flirting with my moirail," Homestuck snarled, purposefully shoving Supernatural as he stood up, brushing himself off. "Heta, you didn't need to call this asshole to get me, you know. I was just taking a walk."

"I know." Hetalia sighed, "Sorry, but you've been acting so strange lately, I got worried!"

Homestuck winced inside. Strange? Shit, he didn't mean to let any of this show. Worrying his moirail was the last thing he wanted to do. "You know," He chuckled, "Usually I'm the one who freaks out over you. You don't just switch roles like that, Heta."

Hetalia smiled, "Si, I know."

"If we're done with this touchy-feely talk, maybe we could maybe go back home? I'm sick of standing here in the sun..." Supernatural crossed his arms, ruffling his dark wings. After a few moments the other two broke into laughter. Silly worrying, a good laugh... everything seemed so perfect. Homestuck trudged behind, wearing his smile like a mask as he thought of how much he would miss this.


	3. Chapter 3

_ MARUKAITE CHIKYUU, MARUKAITE CHIKYUU~_

"Hm?" Hetalia stepped out of the kitchen, slipping his oven mitts off. "Nattie! Sher! Watch the spaghetti!" He hurried over to the couch, where his laptop was blasting his theme song. He had accidentally broken his phone last week, and was stuck only using his laptop for pesterchum. He opened it, going to the tab to find out who was pestering him.

_ -auroralUnknown [AU] began pestering nationsUnited [NU] at 5:37 PM- _

[AU]: Hetalia!

[NU]: Ciao Doc~!

[AU]: Lad, have you seen homestuck recently?

[NU]: Oh he's not with you?

[AU]: Afraid not, chap.

[NU]: Then

[NU]: I might have an idea

[AU]: Oh? Do tell!

[NU]: Did you look by the forest?

[AU]: The forest?

[AU]: What in the world is the bloke doing out there?

[NU]: I wish I knew :(

[AU]: Aw, chap.

[AU]: Im sure that the lad just needs some time to think.

[NU]: You think so?

[AU]: Of course i do!

[NU]: Danke!

[AU]: Not a problem!

_ -auroralUnknown [AU] quit pestering nationsUnited [NU] at 5:43 PM-_

"Hetalia!" Supernatural's voice came from the kitchen. "Hetalia get in here! Hurry!"

"What is it?! What's wrong?!" The small fandom rushed into the kitchen, where the other was staring at the pasta pot.

"Heta, the water is boiling, I'm not the best at cooking you should really get in here or something."

"I'm here, I got it!" Hetalia smiled, opening it up and stirring it. "It's almost done! Where does Sher keep his colander?"

The winged fandom blinked. "That's the bowl with the holes in it, right...?"

"Si!"

Sherlock sat at the dining room table, watching them with a thoughtful expression. He tilted his head, eyes narrowed. "It's in the cabinet. Top shelf." He said.

Hetalia looked over, pulling out a stepstool to reach it. Unsurprisingly, there was no salt. He leaned on his toes, stretching his arm to grab the colander. Sherlock snorted. That stepstool was so obviously going to fall, how predictable. At least least he was making this easy. Sure enough, Hetalia got a grip on the colander, just as the stepstool leaned forward a bit too far. The curled fandom on top of it squeaked as it fell beneath him, sending him off. Sherlock's eyes darted to Supernatural, and as he had predicted, the winged fandom rushed forward to catch Hetalia. As he landed in Supernatural's arms, still clutching the colander, Sherlock sat back with a smirk. Now to see what would happen next.

"S-sorry." Hetalia murmured, not looking up at the other fandom. Sherlock rolled his eyes. There he goes apologizing. How amazingly typical of him.

"N-no, it's fine. Just be careful, okay?" Hold on, Supernatural was avoiding eye contact too. Why? Sherlock's expression became puzzled as Supernatural set Hetalia down gently. The smaller fandom nodded his thanks and resumed preparing the spaghetti. Sherlock sat back in his seat. Hmm, how strange. He never really bothered to notice, but Supernatural had always acted different near the curled fandom. He was careful, he never snapped at him or made sarcastic remarks like he did with everyone else. He acted kind and showed off more than usual. As Sherlock thought about it, the more obvious it seemed and he silently cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. The winged fandom's behavior towards Hetalia, the way his pupils dilated when he laid eyes on him... Supernatural had a thing for him, it seemed. Satisfied yet slightly bored by his find, Sherlock simply sat and watched as Hetalia set up plates with the fresh pasta and Supernatural offered to help.

Love... what a boring thing.


	4. Chapter 4

_ -nationsUnited [NU] began pestering fallenHunter [FH] at 5:56 PM-_

[NU]: Nattie! Naaaaat!

[FH]: what is it, heta?

[NU]: I'm making pasta~!

[NU]: Are you feeling...

[FH]: no.

[FH]: don't do it.

[NU]: Hungary~?

[FH]: god damn it.

[NU]: So, wanna come over?

[FH]: uh, i don't know about that.

[FH]: where's douchehorns?

[FH]: wouldn't he

[FH]: you know

[FH]: flip his shit or something?

[NU]: Homestuck left earlier

[NU]: He's taking another walk

[FH]: oh.

[FH]: too bad it would have been fun to see the look on his face.

[FH]: anyways, i'll be over in a bit.

[NU]: Yaaaaay~!

_ -nationsUnited [NU] quit pestering fallenHunter [FH] at 6:00 PM- _

Supernatural stuffed his phone into the pocket of his trenchcoat, wings ruffling as he stood and made his way out of the house. Dinner at Hetalia's place, huh? Almost like a... No. No that wasn't it. Supernatural shook his head, running a hand through his hair. Hetalia probably didn't even feel that way... It was just a casual dinner.

Because, who could love a fandom like Supernatural, right?

-:-:-:-

"_Hey hey papa, can I have some wine? hey hey mama, hey hey mama~..._" Hetalia sang to himself, shuffling around the kitchen. He lifted the lid from the pasta pot, smiling as he watched it boil. Everything looked wonderful! A knock on the front door took the curled fandom's attention, and he bounced over happily. He grinned, opening the door wide for the winged fandom outside.

"Ah! Ciao, Nattie! Bitte, come in, come in!"

Supernatural blinked, shuffling inside with his hands in his pockets. He took a look around the house, which was much neater than Homestuck's "hive" before it was burned down in the microwave incident. Honestly, Supernatural was still not entirely convinced it wasn't a demon's work. Who even tried to make radioactive steak? Weirdo.

"Nice place." He commented, following casually behind.

"_Merci!_ I thought I'd clean up a bit!" Hetalia turned quickly into the kitchen, which smelled of the cooking food. It always smelled nice in there, and more often than not there was good food being made. "You came just in time~!" Hetalia remarked, "The pasta is just about done!"

With a flourish he emptied the pot into a colander in the sink. Then he lifted it out, placing next to the finished sauce. He grabbed two plates, setting up both on the table and grabbing a glass of wine from the fridge. Supernatural stared, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh... wine?"

Hetalia's smile faded a little. "Oh, do you not like wine?"

"Not really." Supernatural shrugged, "Got any soda?"

"Ja, of course!" Hetalia poured the wine for himself, and then retrieved the soda for Supernatural. The winged fandom sat down across from the other, beginning to eat, and with a smile Hetalia did the same.

"So, how do you like it?" The curled fandom asked after a while.

"Tastes great," Supernatural replied, finishing his plate. "Thanks for calling me over."

Hetalia sipped at his wine, shrugging casually despite the shy smile gracing his features. "No problem. I felt like cooking and it's just no fun dining alone..."

Supernatural tilted his head. "And you didn't want to bug douchehorns while he does his weird troll shit?" Hetalia nodded and he paused, wings ruffling. "Why didn't you ask Doc or Sherly?" after a moment he added, "Err, why didn't you ask Doc?"

Hetalia flushed a bit, not meeting the others' eyes. "Uh... w-well, you know, they were busy..."

Supernatural nodded, also blushing slightly. Wow, this was beginning to feel awkward. He shifted uncomfortably. "Well, uh... I'm full, and we finished the pasta..."

Hetalia looked to the empty pot, biting his lip slightly. "Yeah..."

"Did you, uh, have anything else planned...?"

"N-not really."

"Then I guess I should, uh, be going now..." Supernatural mentally slapped himself. He didn't want to leave! Hetalia nodded quietly, looking to the floor dejectedly. Supernatural made his way to the door, just turning the knob before he heard Hetalia again.

"Wait."

Supernatural turned, and the small fandom was there in front of him. He got to his toes and leaned upwards. The curled fandom was known for giving a quick peck on the cheek to greet or say goodbye, but this wasn't it. Hetalia's soft lips met Supernatural's rough ones, and the taller fandom could only stand and blink, as all too soon it was over. Hetalia looked down at his feet, shuffling nervously.

"Nattie... I... I love you."

Supernatural nodded, dazed. He wasn't entirely sure what was happening, but he knew it was something he'd been waiting a long time for.

"Same." He smiled. Hetalia sighed in relief, and the taller pulled him into a feathery hug, wrapping his wings around the both of them. Supernatural knew that this wasn't going to be simple. Homestuck would find out and there was no way he would allow this. But Supernatural didn't care. Right then it was just him and Hetalia.


	5. Chapter 5

Loud, familiar whooshing sounds tore Homestuck's gaze away from the trees. The TARDIS materialized a bit away, and he rolled his eyes as Doctor Who stepped out.

"Oh gog, you have got to be fucking kidding me." He shook his head "Hetalia's worried again? What, he didn't feel like sending douchewings after me this time?"

"Hmm? Oh no, chap. I'm here on my own." The other fandom adjusted the fez sitting on top of his brown hair, smiling to Homestuck with a small wave.

"Oh. Well, do you need anything? Is there trouble?" Homestuck tensed, ready to jump into a fight at any minute. Instead Doctor Who chuckled.

"No, no, nothing like that, lad! Can a bloke not want to visit his friends? You know- talk, find something to do, really." He paused, looking around. "Hm, what would you be doing out here, then? Never saw you as one to fancy a walk."

"Is that a joke about me staying inside all day?" Homestuck snorted. "No, just came out here to think. Obviously I'm doing a pretty shitty job, so why not go find something else to do, Doc?"

"Sounds fantastic." Doctor Who grinned. "This way! Allons-y!" With a flare he opened the doors to the blue box dramatically, pointing to its much larger interior. "Come along, my good sir. To adventure!" He gave a mock bow, grinning and closing the door behind the gray skinned fandom. More loud whooshing noises sounded through the air, and in a matter of seconds the TARDIS was gone, the two fandoms laughing as they went with it.

-:-:-:-

_ CARRY ON MY WAYWARD SON~_

"Nattie," Hetalia murmured sleepily, "Nattie, your phone." Supernatural shifted, blinking his hazel eyes open slowly, letting them adjust to the dark.

"Ergh, perfect." He groaned, reaching over and taking his phone from the bedside table. He turned it's volume off, then lied back down, shifting again into a comfortable position with Hetalia curled up beside him.

"Hm? Who was it?" The smaller fandom asked, a little more awake now.

"Eh, who knows." The winged fandom shrugged. Hetalia smiled, giving him a playful shove on the arm as the phone vibrated still.

"Well, they're persistent, I think." Supernatural sighed, grabbing the phone again to see who was pestering him. Couldn't they just hold on a while? He was busy cuddling, damn it!

_-auroralUnknown [AU] began pestering fallenHunter [FH] at 7:22 PM-_

[AU]: Oi supernatural!

[AU]: Its doctor who, have a moment lad?

[FH]: uh, yeah. i guess.

[FH]: i mean i was kind of in the middle of something.

[AU]: Oh, well i certainly dont want to bother if youre busy!

[AU]: What is it youre busy with, exactly?

[FH]: hunting.

[FH]: a really bad monster.

[FH]: really strong and stuff.

[AU]: Oh? Well, have you seen sherlock anywhere?

[FH]: don't think so, no.

[AU]: Ah. Well, me and homestuck are going to your house for a while, if you dont mind.

[AU]: Have a good hunt, chap!

[FH]: will do.

_-auroralUnknown [AU] quit pestering fallenHunter [FH] at 7:31 PM-_

"Who was it?" Hetalia mumbled.

"Doc. He wanted to know where Sherly was and tell me he was gonna go to my place with douchehorns." Hetalia nodded, and it was quiet again before he piped up.

"Nattie, aren't we _at _your place?"

"Oh shit."

Without another moment's hesitation, the two fandoms sprung up from the bed and rushed into the living room. The TARDIS sounded outside, and after a few seconds of scrambling around they just stood and waited for the other two fandoms.

"Hello!" Doctor Who greeted as he walked in. "Why Supernatural, I thought you were out hunting, chap!"

"Er, I was." Supernatural replied, scratching the back of his head. "The monster... uh, got away. I'm still on the case though."

"Heta? What are you doing here?" Homestuck narrowed his eyes, coming in after Doctor Who.

"Uh, see when I was hunting, I ran into Heta here. There was some danger going on, and seeing that the monster was gone I offered to give him a lift over here."

Homestuck lingered before shrugging. "Whatever you say, featherfuck."

Hetalia shifted a bit. "Well, since we're all here, I might as well make us some pasta, huh?" With a nervous grin the curled fandom swept into the kitchen, leaving the three other fandoms in the living room.

Homestuck threw himself on the couch with a smirk to Supernatural. Doctor Who looked between the two of them, ready to intervene if they started fighting. He sighed, wondering where Sherlock was. The other fandom could help keep the two in check. Hetalia could too, even if he freaked out at the smallest argument. He could calm Homestuck down without him struggling, in risk of hurting his moirail by accident. Sherlock kept his composure better, but got in front of the two occasionally and got scratches from the horned fandom's sharp nails as a result. Supernatural would usually sit and laugh or smirk at Homestuck after, often starting the fight right back up. All in all the two fandoms were a pain in the arse to control.

_DOO WEE WOO~_

Doctor Who was taken from his train of thoughts as he took out his phone to find that Sherlock was pestering him.

_ -audaciousDetective [AD] began pestering auroralUnknown [AU] at 7:56 PM- _

[AD]: Doctor, where are you and the others? -SH

[AD]: They're with you, I assume? -SH

[AU]: Indeed!

[AU]: I would ask how you knew, but i dont think i need to!

[AD]: Not really, no. -SH

[AD]: Listen, is Homestuck acting strange? -SH

[AU]: Hes been acting strange for weeks!

[AD]: I know, I know. -SH

[AD]: I mean right now. Is he experiencing dizziness, nausea, headache, or anything of that sort? -SH

[AU]: Uh, no?

[AD]: Hmm. -SH

[AU]: Is something wrong?

[AD]: Not at all. -SH

[AD]: If any of these occur, can you contact me? -SH

[AU]: Uh, sure, okay.

[AD]: Thank you. -SH

[AU]: By the way, you do realize you don't need to add your initials, right?

[AD]: One can never be too careful. -SH

_-audaciousDetective [AD] quit pestering auroralUnknown [AU] at 8:00 PM-_


	6. Chapter 6

"Yo Doc, can you toss me a Faygo?"

Doctor Who sighed, "Chap, I've told you many times, I don't know what that is."

Homestuck groaned. "Well, how about apple juice?"

"That I can do." Doctor Who grinned, handing the other fandom a juice box.

"Awesome." Homestuck muttered, opening the box with some difficulty and chugging down its contents.

"Remind me, lad. What is it that's got you down?"

"I can't tell you." Homestuck replied shortly. "But I have a question."

"Go on."

"What do you do when... you need someone to do something, for the good of everyone, but... it's a thing they won't like, and you don't want to hurt them, but its the only way?"

The scarfed fandom blinked, searching Homestuck's gaze for a few seconds, as if trying to find the right words to reply. "Ah... that sounds like a real problem, chap..."

"Thank you, that really helps a lot."

"Well, that's what I'm here for." Doctor Who chuckled, then sat down next to Homestuck.

"Look," he said "If it's for the greater good, I'm sure they will understand."

Homestuck met his eyes, lingering for a while. Then he sighed. "I hope you're right."

-:-:-:-

"Supernatural I highly advise you stop dragging mud onto my carpet." Sherlock tossed the pair of boots outside with a huff before returning to the couch.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, sorry Sherly." The winged fandom grinned, returning from his thoughts.

"I've told you countless times not to call me that." Sherlock sighed.

"Oh come on, you know you love it." Supernatural smirked, before turning to gaze off elsewhere.

"You seem awfully distracted. Something on your mind?"

"Just... hunting stuff. You know." Sherlock kept staring at the other fandom before shrugging.

"Alright. By the way, didn't Hetalia say he was dropping by?"

"Did he?" Supernatural perked up and Sherlock smirked to himself. Checkmate.

"Oh, not sure. I'd have to check with him."

_ -audaciousDetective [AD] began pestering nationsUnited [NU] at 3:24 PM- _

[AD]: So, how long has it been then? -SH

[NU]: Hey Sher! :D

[NU]: How long since what?

[AD]: I believe you know what I am referring to. -SH

[NU]: Uh

[AD]: How long have you and Supernatural been an item? -SH

[NU]: Oh that!

[NU]: It happened not very long ago actually!

[NU]: A week or two maybe

[NU]: How did you know?

[AD]: I deduced it. -SH

[AD]: It was obvious, really. -SH

[AD]: I knew Supernatural was fond of you already. After that his recent, ever so annoying blissful behavior made it an easy leap. -SH

[AD]: He can't keep focused for one second. It's maddening. -SH

[NU]: Oh, heh

[NU]: Youre not going to tell Homestuck are you?

[NU]: Oh please dont!

[AD]: Not to worry, I have no intentions to... gossip. -SH

[AD]: I simply wanted to know if I had deduced it correctly. -SH

[AD]: He is at my flat right now if you wish to stop by. -SH

[AD]: I can perhaps make a quick trip to the store and leave you both alone for a while. -SH

[NU]: You would do that?

[AD]: I don't see why not. -SH

[NU]: Oh grazie Sher!

[NU]: Danke danke!

[AD]: Yes, yes, you're thankful, I understand. -SH

[AD]: You don't have to say it in every language. -SH

[NU]: :3

[AD]: Don't make that face at me. -SH

[NU]: :|

[AD]: Better. -SH

_-audaciousDetective [AD] quit pestering nationsUnited [NU] at 3:46 PM-_

"By the way, what's with this scar here? Wasn't there before, I think..." Homestuck blinked, lifting his arm. The long dark scar was somewhat fresh, and even with his thick troll skin it hadn't yet disappeared.

"Oh, well, you see there were these guys..."

"You got into another fight?" Doctor Who raised an eyebrow. "Good lord, chap."

"I couldn't prevent it!" Homestuck said defensively, crossing his arms. "They attacked Hetalia!"

"Those pesky bullies again?" The scarfed fandom made a "tsk tsk" sound. "The blokes never learn, do they?"

"I don't know, Doc. It's getting pretty bad. Those fuckers just get more and more violent. And daring."

"I have to agree with you there." Doctor Who began fiddling with his sonic screwdriver absentmindedly "I'm beginning to grow worrisome for the well-beings of every fandom. If things keep getting worse with these apes..." He trailed off, and Homestuck simply nodded.

"Yeah, but I guess until then w-we just need to..." Homestuck paused, looking confused as his voice faltered "We h-have to..."

"You alright, Chap?" Doctor Who looked concerned, reaching over. Homestuck tried to reassure him, but his throat felt tight. He lifted a clawed hand to his head as a rush of pain washed over his head, bringing with it an unbearable dizziness. Homestuck hissed, shaking his head and bringing his other hand to grip at his black hair. He let out a loud growl, doubling over in pain.

"Homestuck!" The other fandom sounded panicked as he rushed over. "Homestuck, are you alright? Hold on! I'll get help!" Before he could grab the phone, Homestuck's hand caught his arm. The horned fandom blinked a few times, hissing a bit as he struggled to his feet.

"N-no..." He rasped, "I-I'm fine."

"You've bloody lost your marbles! You are not fine at all!"

"D-Doc, please... I'm okay..." Doctor Who stared at him, lingering before slowly nodding.

"A-are you sure?"

"Yeah, j-just a headache..." Homestuck shakily lowered himself back onto the couch, the scarfed fandom right next to him to offer support.

"Should I call Hetalia?" Doctor Who asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-no! I mean, no thanks." The other fandom looked puzzled, but reluctantly turned to go to the kitchen. "I'm going to make tea. Perhaps that will help." With a reassuring smile he stepped into the kitchen, fingers already darting across the mobile to pester Sherlock. Homestuck nodded, smiling until Doctor Who was out of sight. He sunk back against the couch. That wasn't the first headache, but it was the worst so far. Homestuck swallowed, shaking his head and cursing under his breath. It was already starting to happen. He was ending, and the time had come much sooner than he had thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Another week passed, seemingly as quick as any day. The fandom stood outside the forest, just lingering before the first few dark trees. It was quiet, the air thick with tension. Heavy clouds rolled thickly across the sky, wind picking up as the fandom stood still as stone. A storm was on its way. Nothing moved, no animals or bugs made their sounds to break the silence. The whole world seemed to be holding its breath. Homestuck looked behind himself constantly, feeling small and afraid, as if some unseen force was looming just behind him. He took a deep, shuddery breath, pulling out his phone. It was time.

-:-:-:-

[FH]: so douchehorns is out again i take it?

[NU]: Yeah

[NU]: I dont know Nattie

[NU]: Im staring to get real worried!

[FH]: why? the guy is strong enough to take care of himself.

[FH]: especially against those stupid assholes.

[NU]: I know but

[NU]: Hes been acting real strange!

[NU]: He barely talks to me!

[NU]: And Im his moirail!

[FH]: yeah yeah, platonic soulmates and all.

[FH]: maybe he just needs some time alone.

[NU]: Maybe

[FH]: just dont worry over it, heta.

[FH]: love you.

Hetalia smiled softly, and began typing an "I love you" back when he noticed someone else was pestering him. He paused to click on the new message. Homestuck? Hetalia read the message, eyes wide. Oh no. The small fandom got to his feet and hurried out the door, laptop forgotten on the bed. He kept running, leaving the door ajar. The cool night air was already whipping his face as he kept a steady sprint. The sky was growing dark already, thunder rolling threateningly in the distance. But Hetalia barely noticed. His moirail needed him. Homestuck needed him.

-:-:-:-

Uncomfortable silence. Supernatural shifted, eyes on the screen. Hetalia wasn't replying. Usually the bubbly fandom replied immediately, even more so when it was to say that... Maybe he didn't... No, no don't think that way. Supernatural's train of thought was broken when a loud rumble sounded outside. He wandered over to the window to see dark clouds hanging overhead. A storm, and a bad one by the looks of it. He paused. Hetalia hated storms. Oh man, he was probably freaking out! Supernatural left his house, folding his wings to shield himself from the rain. Quickly however, he dropped them. For the wing tugged at his feathers harshly. Wow, this weather would be a bitch to fly through.

When Supernatural got to Hetalia's house, his eyes widened in surprise. The door was wide open, letting in the rain and cold. "Heta?" His voice caught. He ran inside, eyes darting quickly, adjusting to the dark as he searched the kitchen and living room. "Hetalia!" He called. He was growing quickly panicked as he finally opened the door to his boyfriend's room. It was quiet, and while the curled fandom was not in the room, his laptop lied open on the bed, and the sheets were tossed sloppily aside. Hetalia was very neat, he must have been in a hurry to leave his bed in such a state.

Supernatural wandered over to the laptop, turning it towards him. The open window was a message from Homestuck. Supernatural's eyes widened. This couldn't be good. He took out his phone and grabbed his gun, hurrying back out the door and Hetalia's house, leaving the open laptop behind, message reading out as clear as day.

_-perilousRecreation [PR] began pestering nationsUnited [NU] at 9:45 PM-_

[PR]: bro

[PR]: woods

[PR]: now

[PR]: bring the sword


	8. Chapter 8

"Homestuck!" Hetalia cried, reaching the edge of the woods.

He stared into the dark trees, strong wind tugging at the fandom and tossing his curly chestnut hair. Cold rain pelted on him like hail, felt even through his thick bomber jacket. Thunder roared ferociously, the noise booming as if right above his head. Lightning cracked, illuminating the sky and bringing with it more monstrous thunderclaps. Hetalia whimpered, shielding his face as he peered into the trees. He didn't mind a little rain, but he was afraid of storms. And this was no little storm. He felt the hilt of the katana he was carrying brush against his hand. His moirail had called him to the forest, and told him to bring the weapon. He bit his lip. Was Homestuck in danger? Did he need Hetalia to fight by his side right then?

"Homestuck!" He cried again. To his relief he caught a flash of orange, and the horned fandom stood among the trees, watching Hetalia with an unreadable expression. "H-Homestuck?" Hetalia reluctantly stepped forward into the trees.

"Heta, come on, I need you to see something." Homestuck turned and walked into the forest, gray skin seeming to melt into the shadows. Hetalia followed behind swiftly, just able to make out bright orange horns in the pouring rain and dark trees. Finally, Homestuck stopped, and pointed to a dark shape jutting from the earth floor.

"Heta, you see this thing?" Hetalia stepped closer, inspecting the strange structure. It was hard, black stone, carved into the shape of... a bed? The curled fandom looked at the other questioningly, and Homestuck sighed, running a hand across the smooth surface. Finally, Hetalia noticed something about his moirail that he hadn't before. His eyes were dull, the dark bags under them even more noticeable. His black hair was a mess, clothes dirty. Homestuck looked tired, weary, but mostly, he looked sick.

"Homestuck...?"

"Heta, there's something I... I need to tell you. And, a favor... that only you can do." Hetalia felt a lump in his throat. What was going on? What was his moirail talking about?

"Hetalia, I'm-"

"Dead meat."

Homestuck blinked, lifting his head. Hetalia turned around quickly in surprise to the figure standing a little ways behind him. The man stepped forward, and Homestuck's breath caught when he saw him. The stranger smirked, pointing a finger to the jagged scar running across the side of his face.

"Yeah, that's right. You gave me this." He dropped his hand, and the smirk changed into a scowl. "You're dead meat, freak." Two more men, both regular humans, stepped out. The scarred one, who seemed to be their leader, stood motionless. These were the same assholes from the fight a while ago! Homestuck growled, stepping forward. The two other humans did the same, and after a second or two the fandom shifted, grabbing Hetalia's arm. Glaring at the hostile non-fandoms, he pulled his moirail behind him defensively.

"Just fucking leave. We didn't ask for any of this shit." Homestuck snarled.

"Oh, no no no, you see, you asked for this shit when your grubby claws tore through my face." The leader growled in reply.

"_You attacked us_!"

"_You deserved it!_ You and all your little freak friends, with your stupid costumes and Japanese shit. Don't you see, freak? You're unwanted. All of you."

"Because we're different?" Hetalia piped up, stepping forward from behind the other fandom. Homestuck moved to pull him back, but the curled fandom stared determined at the man. The human raised an eyebrow, chuckling a bit as Hetalia stood unfazed.

"Yes, because you're a bunch of weird freaks. Why can't you just be _normal_? You could pretend to be normal, and who knows, maybe someone will actually like you. Maybe you could learn your lesson before we have to beat it into you again."

"I would _love_ to see you try." Homestuck snarled.

"Me? No, you have it wrong. This is the last time we're gonna let you go off easy, freak. _All of us_." He whistled, and more people stepped out from behind the fandoms, surrounding them. Homestuck looked around quickly, pulling Hetalia close to him protectively. He recognized a few from past fights, and some of their old bullies. But now they had a new light in their eyes. A bright fire of cruelty. All of this just because they were different? Talk about unfair. Was this what the "beautiful" world Hetalia always talked about was like? A look to his moirail told Homestuck that the other fandom was coming to the harsh realization too. This wasn't a beautiful world. It was cruel, dangerous. Hetalia's bright blue eyes were wide, expression painful to see. He looked... broken. Seeing his beautiful Earth for what it really was.

"What's wrong, _homo_?" The leader sneered, "Scared? Good. You should be."

"Hey! Shut up!" Homestuck took another daring step forward.

"And why should I? You're pathetic. Both of you. All of you god damn freaks."

Homestuck prepared another snarl in reply when a voice stopped him. He and his moirail looked upwards into the trees and the leader whipped his head around.

"_Are you so sure about that?_" It repeated.


	9. Chapter 9

"_What?!_" The leader demanded.

"I said, are you really fucking sure of yourself with that statement there?" The figure dropped from his place in the tree, dark wings rustling as he stood and strode over.

"Nattie!" Hetalia exclaimed, looking relieved.

The tall fandom flashed a warm smile before hardening his gaze at the humans. His wings were spread, flared upwards menacingly. A few of the humans faltered, but the leader looked unfazed. In fact, he smirked.

"Would you look at that, another one? Is that all?"

"No, I'm afraid not, chap." Doctor Who's voice called. The fandom leaned against a tree, the blue wood of the TARDIS just visible behind him. He tossed his sonic screwdriver up in the air, catching it and twirling it.

"Now is that all?" The leader rolled his eyes.

"I apologize dearly, for it seems I am late." Sherlock sighed, walking into the clearing last. "Can we make this quick?" He asked, "It's pouring out here, in case you haven't noticed."

"Sherlock it's a fight."

"Oh, dull."

"_Okay that's enough!_" The human shouted. "You want to go, freaks?_ Let's go!_" The non-fandoms seemed to take that as the signal for the fight, and they launched themselves at the five of them, fists raised and teeth clenched. Homestuck could hardly react before he was brought to the ground with a flurry of kicks and punches. His surprise turned into rage as he flung the person off of him, snarling. His horns had changed from their short, sharp state and were now three times as long, curled like a goat's. His eyes glowed red besides his neon green irises. Full rage mode. He growled, launching himself at another human as he heard the fight raging on behind him. He caught flashes of the other fandoms throwing punches or kicks as the weaker humans outnumbered them.

Dark wings filled Homestuck's vision as Supernatural tackled the human that had him pinned. The two fandoms made eye contact for a second, and they shared a mutual nod before continuing in their own fights. A few times they were side by side, and others they were defending the ones they cared about. Sherlock and Doctor Who fought back to back, and Hetalia joined in when he wasn't trying to kick off an attacker. When a particularly large human forced Hetalia to the ground, Homestuck blinked in surprise as Supernatural launched himself at the man first, looking more vicious than he ever had. There were so many of them, and they all fought so angrily. The fight raged on, and Hetalia fought with tears in his eyes. He was terrified, but that wouldn't stop him from protecting his friends.

"_Hetalia!_" Homestuck called out "Hetalia use the fucking sword! I told you to bring it!"

Hetalia's hand wandered to the hilt, but he shook his head quickly. He hated this fight, and he had no intention to take a life.

"Hetalia! _The sword!_" Homestuck yelled sternly, fighting more humans off.

"N-no!" Hetalia whimpered back. Tears blurred his vision, and he quickly resumed fighting. He concentrated, using his American strength to force humans away from him. Homestuck followed suit with his B100B100D strength, jumping to his feet and pulling out his sickles. He snarled ferociously, leaping into battle again. Supernatural, who had brought his gun, agreed with Hetalia, but now the situation seemed too desperate not to use it. He reached into his pocket for it, but came up empty. What? Where was his gun? He had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and an idea that was quickly confirmed as he heard a voice behind him. The human leader's eyes were wide and he looked absolutely shaken as he held the gun, pointed at Homestuck. He looked desperate, afraid.

"This ends now,_ freak._" His voice faltered, and before anyone could do anything there was a click of the trigger and a shot loud enough to stop everyone mid-fight in their tracks. Homestuck's eyes were shut tight, but when he opened them he wasn't dead. Expressions of shock and horror crossed the faces of the fandoms and the humans at the bright red blood spilled from the figure in front of Homestuck. After a few seconds it fell, and Homestuck could only yell as tears streamed down his face, clutching the thick leather and sobbing into that soft, curly chestnut hair.


	10. Chapter 10

Homestuck's neon green eyes were wide in horror, tears of the same color flowing down his cheeks as he stared at the body in his arms. Hetalia, his moirail whom he protected with his life, was shot. The said fandom let out a few ragged breaths, and the humans all stood, looking just as horrified as the fandoms. The leader's eyes were wide in shaken fear as the others quickly ran, not quite believing what they had just done. Someone was dead now, and they knew they had went too far. The other three fandoms ran over to the two, Supernatural rushing to Hetalia's side. He looked unbelieving as tears filled his eyes as much as Homestuck's, to the horned fandoms confusion. He didn't linger on it, however, as he had a much bigger problem. His moirail was dying. He fought choking sobs. This wasn't right. He was supposed to die, not Heta!

"Hetalia!" Homestuck shook at his jacket, and the curled fandom's eyes flickered open. He took in another shaky breath, and Homestuck turned to shout at the others. "What are you doing?! We need to get him to the hospital!"

Doctor Who and Sherlock glanced at one another, and before Homestuck could yell again a weak hand gripped his arm. "N-no..." Hetalia shook his head.

"What?! We need to! They can fix you, Heta!" Homestuck spoke through choking sobs. "They will! They have to!"

"Its too... late..." Hetalia murmured, eyes soft as he stared back up at his moirail. "I'm n-not gonna make it out of th-this one..."

"Don't talk like that! You'll be fine! Perfectly fine! We'll help you, and you'll live and be happy and it will be like none of this ever happened! P-please, Hetalia..." His voice broke as he sobbed desperately "Please, I-I can't lose you..."

Hetalia paused, as if trying to think if what to say next. "You won't lose me... I'll always be right there. Even if you don't know it... I'll be watching over you!" He smiled warmly, a little chuckle getting through. "Wow, that sounded cheesy."

Homestuck shook his head, feeling angry. How was his moirail taking this so lightly? He was going to kill those bastard humans. "P-please... you can't die, Heta... you just can't... I won't let you."

"It's okay... I'm not going to lie, I'm really scared... But I'm not... I'm not sad, or angry... Not really. I mean, it was fun while it lasted, right...? Please, I just want you to be happy."

Homestuck bit his lip, staring down at his moirail through tears. "How am I supposed to be happy with you gone?"

"I don't want you to be upset about me... leaving. I want you to smile when you think of me, and remember all the fun times we shared." Homestuck nodded quietly. "Now, promise me, you'll behave? I can't hound your ass from now on, and I swear, if you get into any more fights I will haunt you." Hetalia took him by surprise with his stern look and smile, and his eyes softened.

"I promise."

Supernatural, who had been sitting quietly, leaned in by Homestuck. He opened his mouth to speak, then faltered, at a loss for words. He bit his lip, swallowing hard. He and the dying fandom's eyes met and lingered. So many unsaid words and lost chances. Things they would never do together. Plans they would never fulfill. They stared, knowingly, longingly, into each other's eyes for seconds longer before their moment was broken.

"It was an honor knowing you, Lad." Doctor Who saluted, and Sherlock followed suit.

"A hero's death." He said.

"Thanks." Hetalia murmured "And Homestuck...?"

"Yeah, Heta?"

"Smile..."

With one last soft smile, the curled fandom's dimming blue eyes shut. His ragged breaths grew slower, shallower. His heartbeat fluttered a few more times, slowing until it stopped, and it was over. Homestuck swallowed down a long wail. His moirail was gone. Hetalia was dead. The horned fandom suddenly felt all the emotion crash down on him like a wave. He felt angry, miserable, ready to tear his hair out or bang his face against a wall. This couldn't have just happened. It had to be a dream, it just had to! He was ready to scream out loud when he noticed the shaking form far off from them. His eyes narrowed into slits and his fangs bared. The human leader looked confused, afraid. He had never intended to kill anyone either. But he had. Through all the tension, he had. It was because of him that Homestuck's moirail was dead. The gray skinned fandom glanced to the limp form in his arms. He growled, letting Supernatural take the body as he stood up.

"You." He snarled. "_You!_"

The human cowered back where he stood, and Homestuck roared ferociously.

"I'll kill you!" He launched himself at the human, but two pairs of arms held him back. He fought against Doctor Who and Sherlock, unfazed when his clawed hands made contact with either of them.

"_Let me go!_" He barked at them.

"No! More violence will solve nothing!" Doctor Who replied. Sherlock gave a nod to the human, and he ran, leaving the gun behind with another shaken look back. The two British fandoms released Homestuck, and he fell to his knees, fighting back more choking sobs. He reached forward, taking the gun in his hand and standing up.

"Chap-" Doctor Who stepped forward in alarm. Before he could say or do anything Homestuck gripped the gun with both hands and swung downwards, hitting it hard over his knee. He hissed, snarling when it didn't break. He brought it down again and again, only succeeding in drawing neon green blood. Finally he growled in frustration and prepared to fling it, when he stopped. Curiosity struck and he lowered it to his eye level. He had seen this gun. He whipped around, narrowing his eyes at Supernatural.

"This is all your fault!" Homestuck snarled. The winged fandom looked taken aback.

"What?!"

"If you didn't bring this shitty ass gun, or if you knew how to fucking keep track of it, Hetalia wouldn't be dead!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Supernatural's voice faltered.

"Both of you knock it off, this is no time to fight." Doctor Who glared at the both of them, then nodded towards the form of the fallen fandom. "We need to contact all the others and let them know what happened."


	11. Chapter 11

The other fandoms all reacted in different ways to the news of Hetalia's death. Some were shocked, sad, angry, or indifferent. A few tried to comfort Homestuck, while some shrugged it off or walked away to think the news over. It effected most of the fandoms, and the atmosphere seemed thick and solemn.

"I can't believe he's gone..." Sonic murmured, rubbing Homestuck's back soothingly, "I've known both of you since you were kids, and I never thought..." She broke off, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry."

Homestuck didn't respond, or show any signs that he heard her at all.

"He's... having trouble coping." Doctor Who rested a hand on Sonic's shoulder, and she nodded understandingly. My Little Pony shifted in his seat, wiping his eyes as Adventure Time patted the troll with a concerned expression. He pulled away from her hand, standing up.

"Lad? Where are you going?" Doctor Who stood up as well, but Homestuck simply walked into his room quietly, locking the door behind him.

He just wanted to be alone, and all the other rooms in his late moirail's home just made him feel worse. He suddenly felt angry at the others, loafing around Hetalia's house like they owned the place. They didn't deserve to even be there... He shook his head and hissed and in frustration. No, he was not going to start blaming his friends. They were only trying to help. He growled and raked his nails on the wall. He wanted to cry, to sob and let it all out, but there were no tears. Only anger and emptiness. Homestuck threw himself onto his bed and pulled a pillow over his face. He didn't understand. It was so unfair. Why did Hetalia have to die? He was so sweet and enthusiastic, he of all people would never deserve this! But no, he left Homestuck with little more than a goodbye and "smile". How could he?

No.

No, Homestuck was not going to blame his friends, and he most certainly was not going to blame Hetalia. Besides, deep down he knew whose fault it really was.

"Are you alright in there, chap?" Doctor Who's voice was accompanied by a few soft knocks on the door. Homestuck pulled his knees up to his chest, burying his face into his arms. Why did everyone insist on bothering him? Couldn't they see he just wanted to be by himself? The door opened, and Doctor Who walked in, accompanied by Sherlock.

"Homestuck? Are you doing okay?" he asked

"Go away." the horned fandom said flatly.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Homestuck repeated, "_What's wrong?_ I'll tell you what's fucking wrong. Hetalia is gone. Now fuck off, both of you."

Doctor Who faltered, looking hurt. "Please, Homestuck, we're just worried about you is all. No need to be bitter."

"Well don't be. I don't need your fucking pity." he spat. The two lingered before Sherlock turned to walk away with a huff, leaving Doctor Who with the gray skinned fandom.

"I said to leave." Homestuck said shortly. The other fandom nodded, not meeting his eyes. He turned to exit, dropping an object onto the bedside table as he did. Homestuck snorted before snatching it up and examining it. Bitter. What bullshit. He wasn't bitter. He was being perfectly reasonable. After all he did lose his moirail. He turned the object over in his hands. It was a notebook. He opened it, deciding to humor Doctor Who and whatever dumb idea this was. On the inside of the cover was neat handwriting scrolled in blue ink.

_Dear Homestuck, I thought this might help you get used to things. It's a journal, and all the pages have dates on them. You can keep sort of a record, write how you feel and look over previous pages. I'm positive things will start looking up, chap. Please, trust me. -DW_

A diary? He got Homestuck a fucking diary? He had to be kidding. Homestuck rolled his eyes and dropped the notebook back onto the nightstand. "Stupid piece of shit..." He muttered. "'Go write all your feelings in this pansy ass diary, I'm sure it'll help!" He put his hands up and waved them mockingly as he spat. "I'll write my fucking feelings."

He hissed and grabbed the notebook, picking up a pen that Doctor Who had left behind. With a grimace he scribbled some words down.

_ ALL MY FRIENDS ARE STUPID ASS PIECES OF SHIT WHO NEED TO GET OFF MY FUCKING CASE_

He dropped the pen and stared at his finished work in satisfaction. There. Done. He stared for minutes longer, eyes softening a bit. After what seemed like hours, he picked the pen back up.

_ No, I don't mean that. Doctor Who isn't that bad._

Homestuck lingered.

_ Even if he is dumb for expecting me to write in this stupid ass journal._

For some reason, he felt the need to go over the words, making them look neat. He capitalized, added periods and commas, and while his handwriting was terrible he made it look less sloppy.

_ Sherlock isn't normally too bad... Although he is a major douchebag pretty often._

He tapped his chin, shifting to lay on his stomach.

_ Supernatural is a big feathery asshole. Case closed._

He exhaled with a smirk. Okay, admittedly, this wasn't that bad. He wrote more, picking up speed as he described what a dick the winged fandom was until he started a new sentence.

_ Hetalia is the best moirail._

He stared at the sentence with a smile before he faltered. His hand felt shaky, and he swallowed, crossing out part of the sentence and re-writing it.

_ Hetalia was the best moirail._

Homestuck wiped his eyes, biting his lip as he set the journal down. This was stupid. He was writing in a diary and getting all worked up like some kind of wimpy idiot. And Hetalia wasn't even there to comfort him. He paused, putting an arm by his mouth as he coughed violently. The fits got worse everytime, wracking his body with choking coughs and hacks. He knew it. He was still dying. His gaze wandered to the window, and he grimaced. The forest lied somewhere in that direction, the black stone bed deep inside. He scowled. That thing had only caused trouble. Was that what it did? Kill innocent fandoms? Homestuck shook his head. Supposed to or not, he was not going near the quest bed again. Not if it would just take more lives. Another glance at the journal and he picked up the pen again. He jotted down something quickly before closing it and placing it in a drawer with the pen.

_ You know what's real fucking hilarious? My moirail died to save me, and I'm just going to die anyways. What kind of "beautiful" world is this?_


	12. Chapter 12

_ September 1, 2013_

_Heta's been gone for three days. It feels like its been an hour... or a year. I don't know, I'm so confused. Everything hurts all the time, but while I'm stuck here- frozen- everything else just... keeps on going. I don't understand. I still see him everywhere, and more than once I had to double take to make sure that it wasn't _really_ him. And I hear him, too. All the time. And it's so clear, so painfully clear, that I have to turn around every time because _it sounds like he's right there_. What if he is? I mean, I know it sounds crazy but... maybe he's alive out there somewhere, and he just hasn't come back yet? I don't know how, but I can feel it. Maybe he like faked his death or whatever, like in Sherlock's show. Maybe he's waiting for something. After all, he wouldn't just leave like this. He couldn't. But what would he be waiting for? Should I be doing something? What if he's angry at me? Oh shit, I hope he's not angry. I mean, I don't think he would really be mad... Maybe he's hiding? Maybe he's scared...? Oh I hope he's okay, poor Heta..._

"Homestuck?"

The horn fandom groaned as he was pulled from his thoughts, putting the journal underneath his pillow as Doctor Who came in. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Lad, you need to come out of there sometime." The other sighed. "Staying in here like this, moping for hours, _days_, on end, can't be healthy!"

"Healthy?" he snorted "I don't give a shit about what's 'healthy' and what's not. I want to be alone. Now please go away."

"Homestuck, you haven't eaten a bite since... you know..."

Homestuck paused to cough, shaking his head. "I... don't... care." he managed.

Doctor Who raised his eyebrow at the coughing, but didn't say anything about it. "Please, chap, won't you talk to us? Or at least eat some..."

Homestuck rolled his eyes, "If I eat something will you leave me alone?"

The British fandom frowned, but nodded. "I've got something made, I'll only be a second."

"If it's any form of pasta I will fucking kill you." The horned fandom muttered under his breath as the other began to leave.

"What?"

"Nothing."

-:-:-:-

"He accepted it?" Sherlock eyed Doctor Who as he returned.

"Yeah." He sighed, "Thank god for that."

Supernatural listened to them for a second, shifting as he pulled his wings around him. Three days... Three days since Hetalia died, and he was still wearing a mask. He didn't say much, didn't bat an eye or give any clue that he was broken in the inside. Broken beyond repair. The one he loved was gone, and he couldn't help but feel that it was his fault. He lied every day. Every time he said he was okay. Every time he shrugged when asked about the curled fandom's death. All the sad nods or reassuring words hid how empty he felt.

A curious look from Sherlock tore him from his mournful thoughts, and he shifted his wings, ruffling them behind him. "What?" He asked gruffly.

Sherlock gave a dismissive shrug. "Nothing, you just seem... distracted, is all." Supernatural rolled his eyes with a huff, turning around. Sherlock raised a brow, settling down next to Doctor Who.

"A hero's death?"

Sherlock turned to Doctor Who in surprise. "What?"

"A hero's death. That's what you said to Hetalia."

"Oh. What of it?"

The time traveling fandom paused, staring at the other. "A certain bloke once told me that bravery was a kind word for stupidity."

Sherlock was quiet, looking down as if finding the right words. "A certain bloke was wrong."

"Wrong? Sherlock Fandom was wrong?" Doctor Who quirked a brow.

"Yes, yes, it is indeed a rare occurrence. Bask in it while it lasts." Sherlock sighed.

With a grin Doctor Who turned to Supernatural, waiting for him to make some comment on it or poke fun at Sherlock. But he didn't. The winged fandom sat still, quietly staring off into the distance. How unlike him. "You alright, chap?" The British fandom asked softly.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine." Supernatural stood up, "I just... need some fresh air. A nice hunt maybe. I'll be back sometime later." With that he lumbered out the door, leaving the two.

"Oh dear..." Doctor Who breathed. "He's acting strange as well."

"The unusual behavior can only be expected." Sherlock shrugged.

"How so?"

"Simple. He's mourning."

"We all are, but he's acting almost as strange as Homestuck."

"Well, of course."

"I don't understand." Doctor Who shook his head.

"You will soon." Sherlock's gaze wandered to the door after Supernatural. "You will soon."


	13. Chapter 13

October 9, 2013

_It's... it's been a month? More than that, I think... Since Hetalia left. I still don't understand why. Why this happened. Why he was taken away from me. What I do know is that it's not fucking fair. He was a good fandom and he never deserved this. And- now, I'm alone again. I finally found someone who gives a shit about me and he had to go and die! It's not fair. I know I'm a shitty excuse for a fandom, but this is just fucking cruel. Do I really deserve this? What the hell did I do that was so fucking screwed up that I deserve to have my moirail killed? What did _he_ do to possibly deserve this? Exactly. Nothing. He was a good fandom, damn it! Fuck those humans who did this. Fuck Supernatural for bringing that shitty gun. Fuck all the others, trying to come in and talk to me. And fuck you Hetalia for leaving me like this! How could you?! Who even does that?!_

Homestuck dropped his pen, eyes widening at his own words. He shook his head and quickly picked the utensil back up, drawing in a shuddering breath.

_No, no I don't mean that. Oh my god, never, I could never be mad at Hetalia. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. Please Heta, come back. I miss you. I need you._

He stopped writing, hand almost too shaky to hold the pen. He could still barely believe this was happening. This was real. His moirail was gone, and he would never see him again. He hissed under his breath, feeling his sharp teeth clench in anger. He balled his clawed hand into a fist, burying his face into his pillow with a snarl. He hated everything. Everything and everyone. He wanted to scream, to yell and shout and fight and make everything and everyone around him feel as shitty as he felt. Nothing should be happy. Hetalia was dead, the whole world should be in mourn! He just felt so... angry. With another hiss he lifted his face from the pillow and got up from the bed. He stalked over to a mirror, standing where Hetalia had once put it. Homestuck remembered when he had placed it there, claiming that his moirail couldn't go about looking like he did every day. He cursed under his breath, hating the memories but wishing more than anything they could be a reality again.

Homestuck stared at his reflection, eyes narrowed. His black hair was a mess, his gray skin pale and sickly. He looked thinner, his clothes hanging loosely around him. He truly looked like he was dying. But his face changed the most. His eyes were dull, and the dark bags under his eyes showed clearly that he wasn't getting enough sleep. How could he? He was still plagued by nightmares. But now it was worse. The nightmares seemed to grow more and more real every night, filling his mind with visions of his moirail, poor Hetalia staring up at him with those darkening blue eyes. He would scream, and cry out for the curled fandom not to leave him, but it was too late. He knew it was too late. He couldn't save his moirail, he had brought him out to the forest and couldn't protect him. It was his fault that Hetalia was dead.

In a sudden burst of fury, perhaps at himself, he turned around, grabbing a shelf with both hands and with a big shove he knocked it over. It fell with a loud thud and crash as the items from on top of it clattered to the ground. Useless junk. It was all useless junk. Nothing mattered! With a growl he kicked at the items and then swung an arm at the wall behind him. His claws raked painfully down the surface, and he snarled, clenching his hand into a fist. He pulled back and with all his strength shot it forward, hitting the wall with a sickening crack. The wall was hardly effected, and he hissed angrily, swinging again and again. Pain shot through his arm, like a thorn digging deeper into him with each punch. But he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore. Neon green coated his knuckles as a hole expanded on the surface of the damaged wall. He stopped hitting it, snarling and clawing at the edges of the hole he created. Not for any particular reason, his rage drove his every action. Soon his hands were a bleeding mess, and he swung his arm, throwing the mirror to the ground. It fell to its side with a loud clatter, and Homestuck's reflection stared back at him from the cracked glass. Messy black hair, eyes rimmed with red, and longs horns curved like a goat's. The same Homestuck in the nightmares. The same Homestuck when Hetalia died.

-:-:-:-

"Did you hear something?" Doctor Who's voice came from the other room as he walked in, looking curiously around.

Sherlock nodded, and Supernatural hardly looked up from his focused gaze on the floor. A loud thud, followed by the shattering of glass caused the fandom's eyes to widen. Without a moment's hesitation he hurried to Homestuck's room, not bothering with knocking as he pushed the door open.

"Homestuck! Are you alright?!"

"Go away ." The horned fandom's voice stopped him. He was sitting on the bed, facing the other way.

"Lad, what's wrong...?" Doctor Who took a cautious step forward.

"_Go away._" The other repeated.

"Did something hap-"

"I said _go away!_" With a snarl the fandom whirled around, not thinking as he swung an arm at the uninvited fandom with his claws bared. The other yelped as he fell to the floor, and Homestuck took a few ragged breaths before he froze, realizing what he had done.

Doctor Who stared up at him from the ground, eyes wide, fearful. There were fresh gashes down the side of his face, blood already dripping down his skin and onto his clothes. Homestuck stared back, speechless. After a few seconds of stunned silence, the British fandom got to his feet, brushing himself off. With a hurt glance to Homestuck, he quickly made his way back out the door, leaving the sickly fandom to stare after in shock. His moirail was dead because of him, and now he had hurt Doctor Who... His nightmares were slowly coming true, and as he stared, horror-struck at his own actions, he wondered what he would lose next before his own life slipped away from him.


	14. Chapter 14

November 18, 2013

_ I need him back. Hetalia, my moirail, I need him. Everything hurts, I miss him and I just want him here by my side again. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I would do anything to get him back. Anything. Please, please there has to be something. Anything I can do. He can't be gone forever. There's gotta be a way to fix this. To bring him back. What can I do? If he doesn't come back I don't know what I'll do... who I might hurt... Or worse. I feel like worthless sh*t after what I did to Doc. And I am worthless shit. I haven't talked to anyone in a while, although sometimes Sherlock drops by to check on me. But not Doc. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wish I could tell him that. But right now I have to do something to fix this. I'll give anything. Wait. Oh my god. I know what to do._

Homestuck's hands were trembling as he dropped the pen. How could he not have seen this before? So stupid! He quickly got up, almost stumbling over due to his weak legs. He coughed, making his way to the door. He knew how he could get Hetalia back.

The others seemed shocked when the horned fandom stepped out from his room. He winced, walking towards them. Supernatural stared, eyes tired, rustling his wings. He didn't look well either. His wings looked neglected, and feathers fell every time he moved. What was wrong with him? Doctor Who stood up, and Sherlock watched warily as he came towards Homestuck. His breath caught and he winced when he saw the jagged scars running down his face. The scars he made.

"Homestuck?" Doctor Who asked incredulously.

"Doc... I need you to do something for me."

"What would that be, chap?"

"I know how to get Hetalia back." Homestuck's eyes were bright and he shuddered as the words escaped.

Doctor Who's eyes widened, softening as he shook his head. He already knew what Homestuck was asking for. "No... Lad, I'm sorry, but we can't do that."

"Why not?!" Homestuck suddenly felt angry. They had a chance to bring his moirail, their friend back, and he wasn't going to go for it?!

"I'm so sorry, but it just doesn't work that way. He died, and no matter how unfair it seems that's the way it's supposed to be. His death is fixed in time."

"Who cares?! All this time sh*t is stupid, but we can _bring Heta back!_"

"No, we can't." Doctor Who's expression hardened, voice stern.

Homestuck knew he was right. Deep down he knew it couldn't happen, but he didn't care. This was different. Hetalia was gone and he would do whatever it took to get him back. "What is wrong with you?!" he shouted.

Doctor Who winced, but said nothing. Homestuck huffed. With a glare to the others he turned back to his room. Doctor Who sighed in defeat, sitting back down.

"He will understand eventually." Doctor Who turned to Sherlock. Was he trying to be comforting?

"You think so?"

"Of course." Sherlock nodded. "He may be an idiot, but he's not stupid. He will learn to accept Hetalia's death and come to terms with it."

"How long do you suppose it will take?" Doctor Who asked, leaning back into his seat.

"Only time will tell." Sherlock sighed.

-:-:-:-

Homestuck took a swift glance around before turning back to the window. He looked down to his fist. He didn't need permission. If no one was going to help him save Hetalia then he would do it alone. He pulled back, hesitant, before slamming his fist forward. He let out a loud growl as the shattering of glass reached his ears and pain stung his arm. He pulled back, shaking his clawed hand with a wince. There. He started breaking the remaining glass away, climbing out the now broken window. He felt around his neck, pulling up the item he needed. A necklace with a key strung on the end. A key to the TARDIS.

Homestuck broke into a sprint, heading for the area he knew the TARDIS was parked. A breeze found its way to him, but he paid no mind as he stuck the key into the keyhole and turned it. With a click the door unlocked, but before Homestuck could push it open a heavy force crashed into his side. The weakened fandom gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, and he found himself staring up into the sharp, hazel eyes of Supernatural.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" The winged fandom snapped, rolling off to let Homestuck get up. He hissed, getting shakily to his feet to face the other.

"What do you think I'm doing?! I'm trying to stop all of this from happening and save my fucking moirail!"

"Are you insane? You can't just go and change time like that!"

"You don't understand!" Homestuck huffed, looking away. "He was my moirail. If this will bring him back then I can handle any consequences that get thrown at me."

"I do understand, and I know how you feel."

"No you don't. You-"

"_Yes I do!_" Supernatural took a step forward, eyes hard and teeth clenched. "Don't give me your quadrant shit. I miss him just as much as you do!"

"How?!"

"Because I loved him!" A shocked silence, only broken by the ragged breathing of the two fandoms chilled the air.

"That's right." Supernatural lifted his arms up, facing the horned fandom. There were tears running down his cheeks as he spoke. "I loved him. And he loved me too. Your precious moirail and I had been dating right behind your stupid back. You never even noticed."

"You bastard!"

"Oh, I'm the bastard? Why did you bring Hetalia out here that night anyways? Huh?"

"Because..." Homestuck hesitated.

"Because why?"

"Because I'm..."

"Dying." The two turned around in surprise, as Sherlock stepped forward, Doctor Who at his side. Homestuck stared, wondering how long they had been there. "Correct?" Sherlock stopped in front of them.

"...Y-yeah..." Homestuck's voice trembled as he stood. Doctor Who and Supernatural watched, stunned. The horned fandom held their gazes, as Supernatural stepped forward.

"You're _dying_ and you never thought to tell us?"

Homestuck snarled. "You have no right to say anything, you feathery asshole. You went out with my moirail behind my back."

"What does it even matter?! So, I neglected to tell you that we were going out, but _you_ kept from us that you were _dying_! Do you have _any_ idea how bad that is?"

"I didn't want anyone else to know! I needed Heta to kill me on quest bed, I had no idea what would happen!"

"What good would dying have done?!" Supernatural was on the verge of shouting, tears starting to form at the corners of his eyes again. Homestuck was no better, fighting back choked sobs and harsh coughs. "_And_ you were going to take the TARDIS, what the hell were you thinking?!"

"Same thing I'm thinking now. I can save Hetalia and I will."

"No, You can't!"

"Just try and stop me."

With a growl, Supernatural flung himself at the other. Homestuck reared up with a loud hiss as he was tackled down. He didn't have to see to know his eyes were red, horns long and curved. He kicked at the side of the other, knocking Supernatural off of him. The hunter threw himself right back into the fight, this time putting all of his strength into forcing the other to the ground. Homestuck let out a ferocious roar, swinging a leg around Supernatural and using the momentum to flip them both over. Now on top, he lifted a clawed fist, instincts taking over again as he prepared to bring it down on Supernatural's weak, exposed throat...

"Stop! Both of you, stop it right now!"

The horned fandom's daze was broken as Doctor Who rushed over, throwing Homestuck off of Supernatural. The two stared each other down as they stood up, until Doctor Who stepped between them.

"I can't believe you two!" He growled. "Is this really what you think Hetalia would have wanted?! You to tear each other apart?! He cared about both of you, he cared so much. Hell, he died protecting you! Now you're going to throw all of that aside, and fight? What the _hell_ is wrong with you? If you loved Hetalia too, you would be standing side by side in his memory. You both lost an important friend. There's no reason for this pointless fighting."

Without another word he turned to walk away, Sherlock following behind after a nod to the both of them. Their eyes met again. Neon green to sharp hazel. It was a long, sad stare. Sharing unsaid apologies. possibly to each other, possibly to their lost Hetalia. Their tired, sickly expressions matched, loose crumpled feathers brushing against clammy gray skin as they turned to walk off in opposite directions, to no destination in particular.


End file.
